Soul Mates  Damon & Elena
by Jeydon
Summary: Soul Mate, A Person with whom you have an immediate connection the moment you meet - a connection so strong that you are drawn to them in a way you have never experienced before.
1. Chapter 1

Her mind started thinking about every possibility of what could happen as she paced back and fourth in front of the door of his house trying to get the courage to ring the door bell. She walked up to the door once and was just about to turn around to head back home instead of taking the risk that she knew she was taking the moment she decided to come to his house, when suddenly someone opened the door. She looked up quickly to see a very familiar face with bright blue eyes that she loved oh so very much. She was about to say something but got lost for words before she could even get the chance to open hear mouth.

"Stefan's not home, Elena." She heard his deep voice say. She thought about just saying okay and going home but that was pointless, she had come all the way out here for a reason hadn't she? She was not going to chicken out now. "I know, I came to talk to you Damon." She said looking him in the eyes for the first time that day. She felt something grab a hold of her hand, only to notice it was Damon pulling her in the house.

The two of them walked into the living room. She watched carefully as Damon poured himself a drink then turned around to face her. "You know I've started to learn that it's never a good thing when you come to talk to me." Damon said but it took Elena a few minutes to understand because she wasn't paying attention to what he was saying only to the sound of his voice.

"Well, I have to tell you something." She said getting even more nervous then she thought was possible. "Oh great, well get it over with. Blurt it out. Before you have a heart attack because your heart is beating rather fast." Damon informed her, Looking up into her eyes for a second before she quickly looked away because that only made her more nervous than she was.

"You'll make fun of me." She whispered because she knew for sure that he would. Damon had the sort of personality where he could turn anything into a joke even if it was a very serious topic. "I promise I won't." Damon said as Elena turned her attention back to him. She stared for a minute getting lost in her own little world as she admired the Vampire's beautiful features.

"Well." Damon said in order for her to go on with what she had to say. She figured that she might as well just tell him it's not like he would kill her for feeling that way. "I love..." She started to say but was brutally interrupted when someone walked into the room. She didn't even have to look to see who it was because Damon turned his attention away from her and muttered a, "Hello brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes darted towards Stefan as the two brothers stared at each other as if they were having a staring contest and who ever won, got the girl. She stood between the two of them feeling slightly awkward as the silence continued. Of course Damon being Damon was the one to break that silence.

"There's no need to be jealous Stefan she just came to talk." He informed his younger brother with a large ammount of sarcasm in his voice that made Elena want to slap him across the face for acting like a five year old. "Don't worry I'm not jealous." Stefan said as he walked past Elena carefully bumping his arm against hers as he made his way up to his bedroom leaving the two of them alone in the room again.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Damon asked as soon as he heard Stefan close the bedroom door. "Can we maybe talk about this some other time? I just.." She started to say but couldn't think of an excuse for not wanting to tell him. She felt her heart beat faster as he leaned in closer his blue eyes staring straight into hers, "You don't want my brother to hear us." Damon whispered as she simply nodded her head.

She rolled her eyes as soon as she saw a smirk appear on his face. "I'll come back tomorrow okay?" She suggested but didn't even wait for a reply as she turned her back on him and was about to walk out of the room. But before she could do so, Damon grabbed a hold of her arm pulling her back around to face him.

"Be here at noon tomorrow." Damon stated as he raised his eyebrows."Stefan will be out eating Bunnies." He informed her sounding slightly disgusted about the bunnies. She couldn't help but giggle as he let go of his grip on her arm. "Okay I'll be here." She smiled at him. She then started making her way out of the Salvatore's house. Every step that she took she started to realize what she did, She made plans with Damon, behind Stefan's back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Be here at noon tomorrow, Stefan will be out eating Bunnies." What Damon had said to her the other day kept running through her thoughts as she sat on the edge of the bed trying to decide rather or not to go over to the Salvatore's house to talk to Damon. "I make this so complicated." She whispered under her breath as she stood up looking in the mirror. She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and glanced at the picture of her parents before deciding to get ready. She opened the dresser drawer, then slipped on the first decent shirt she saw not caring that much about how she would look because her mind was busy thinking about other things. She took off her dark pink pajama shorts then put on a pair of jeans. She glanced in the mirror one more time before walking down the stairs.

She made it to the bottom of the stairs and was just about to go into the kitchen when she heard a familiar voice."Hey, You're finnally awake?" Jermey asked as he walked past her into the kitchen. She followed him in there then nodded because she wasn't really in the mood to talk. She watched as Jermey made himself a sandwhich then turned back around to face her. "I'll be upstairs." Jermey said as he took a bite of his sandwhich then grabbed a napkin. "With Anna." Elena stated a smirk on her face as Jermey just nodded chuckling. Jermey made his way back up to his room as Elena opened the jar of peanut butter that Jermey had left on the counter then started making herself a sandwhich.

[...] Later that day when Elena arrives at the Salvatore's house[..]

She stood in front of the Salvatore's door taking in one deep breath before ringing the door bell. Part of her wanted to run back home and pretend she never came here but she couldn't do that now, it was already to late. She felt herself jump slightly as someone opened the door. She sighed in relief when she noticed that it was Damon. "Stefan's gone?" She questioned as he stepped to the side for her to walk in. "Yeah he's out eating bunnies." Damon stated with a smirk on his face. The two of them walked on into the house not making direct contact, they walked side by side until they arrived in Damon's bedroom.

Damon flopped down on his bed patting the spot next to him, Elena just smiled as she walked over to the bed laying down beside him. "So what's bothering you?" Damon asked as he turned over on his side to face her, She raised her eyebrows as she tried to understand how he knew something was bothering her. "I never said something was bothering me." She said as Damon chuckled. "It's obvious." Damon informed her as she rolled her eyes. "Oh really?" She asked as she leaned her chin on her elbow. She knew that it was obvious already.

"Elena, what's on your mind?" Damon questioned as the two of them just stared at each other for a moment. She tried to find the words to explain but just couldn't find the right words. "I don't know how to explain." She finnally said looking down at the bed so that she wouldn't have to look him in the eyes. "Just tell me, I promise I wont laugh or yell or anything. I'll just listen." Damon told her which made her feel a bit better. But she still didn't know if she was ready to tell him. She took a deep breath as she decided she might as well get it over with.

"I don't know how to explain it." She started off saying what she had just a few moments ago. "But it's just the way you look at me. The way I feel when I look in your eyes. All the time we've spent together. I don't think I could ever live with out you. Damon, You mean everything to me and I.." She started spilling out all of her feelings as she looked down at the bed embarrased. Damon tilted her chin up so she would be looking him in the eyes. "And I think I love you, Damon." She whispered as she got lost in his blue eyes.

"I love you too, Elena." Damon replied as his head rested against hers. They couldn't take this fast, there was no need for a romantic kiss. A simple I love you was enough, for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena sighed as she looked up at Damon again, "This is so going to ruin the moment." She whispered to him as she heard him chuckle in her ear. "But, this is never going to work." She stated as she looked down at the bed. Damon knew that she was right, he wasn't even going to argue about that. It was obvious that no one wanted them to be together. But he wasn't going to let that ruin what the two of them had. "I know." He simply replied as he leaned his chin against her neck. "But we can try to make it work, just give us a chance." He whispered softly knowing that Stefan would be walking in the door any minute now.

"Damon, I wouldn't of told you how I felt if I didn't want to try and make this work." Elena told him, with a small smirk on her face. Damon smiled then kissed her forehead before sitting up just in time to say, "Stefan! Welcome home." As his younger brother walked into the bedroom. "Did you enjoy eating bunnies?" He questioned because Stefan hadn't said anything yet.

"What is she doing here?" Was the first thing that came out of Stefan's mouth as he stared over at Elena; who was still sitting on Damon's bed. "I needed someone to talk too." She told Stefan as he nodded his head then turned towards Damon who was now standing up against the door. "What did the two of you need to talk about?" He asked Damon even though he knew that he wasn't going to get the truth. Especially not from his brother. "She was having an emotional break down. I mean do you blame her?" Damon started saying as he tilted his head to the side and looked at Elena then back over at his brother. "She's lost so much family, We both know how it feels to lose almost everyone you love. She came to talk to you. But you weren't here, And I was. So I was there for her."

Stefan seemed to believe what Damon was telling him but he still wasn't sure if it was all the truth. He turned towards Elena knowing he could get the truth out of her, "Is that true?" Stefan asked as Elena nodded, "I feel a bit better now, I think I'm just going to head home and spend some time with Jeremy." She informed the two of them as she looked at both of the Salvatore brothers then walked out of Damon's bedroom.

[...]When Elena leaves the Salvatore's house and arrives back home[..]

Elena didn't really plan on spending time with Jeremy because she knew that he was out with Anna, as always. She walked up to her bedroom and sat down on her bed as she let out a sigh. She hated lying, especially to someone who thought that they could trust her. Because in the end they always found out that she didn't tell them the truth, and she hated the look of betrayal she saw on their faces. That made her remember when she had to lie to Damon in order to help Stefan keep the tomb vampires from getting out. That memory was too horrible, the look on Damon's face when he found out she lied to him; still hurts her when ever she thinks about it. She tried to stop thinking about that as she heard something or someone move behind her.

She turned around to see that her window was wide open and knew right away that someone was in her room, but who? Damon? Stefan? Some other vampire that was invited in the house on accident? She stood up to look around when she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist. She felt her heart beat faster as she turned around nervously. The nervousness went away a bit when she noticed that it was Damon.

"Damon, You scared the hell out of me." She informed him as he chuckled then let go of her waist. "Sorry." He apologized with a smirk on his face which meant that he wasn't really sorry. She rolled her eyes at him, "What are you doing here? Stefan could show up any minute. Then he would be suspicious." Elena started ranting but Damon cut her off. "He already thinks there's something going on. But what ever, who cares what my brother thinks! He has no proof. And I'm pretty sure he's not stalking you right now." Damon told her hoping that he could make her feel a bit better. She just nodded knowing that he was right, as always.

"We cant get caught, Damon." She told him because she still wasn't completely

sure that they wouldn't. "We won't." He replied staring her in the eyes to assure her that everything would be fine. She got lost in his blue eyes for a moment before saying a simple, "Okay."


End file.
